


Let Me Take Care Of You.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pain, Sex, Swearing, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt romantics/romance on Kinkbingo and headaches/migraines for dark bingo. Adam gets terrible migraines all the time, Tommy decides to take his mind off it with some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> not medically accurate.

The pain is crippling. He can't leave the house, not even with dark glasses. He's been getting migraines since he was a kid; the first time he had one, he'd thought he was dying. The pain is like nothing he has ever felt before, like someone is cracking his skull open and stabbing his eyes out. He hides in his bedroom, curtains drawn to block out the light, his migraines making him as sensitive to sunlight as a vampire. The house is silent, no music, no radio, no one singing or playing guitar. The house is only ever that quite when he has a migraine, it's the one time he can't stand to hear any music, even though any other day he loves it.

　

He lets Tommy deal with everything, every phone call, cooking, cleaning and he feels so useless. Tommy is his boyfriend, not his maid, his nurse or his personal assistant. He tells Tommy he doesn't have to do it, but every time his response is the same, he doesn't have to do it, he wants to do it. He says he likes looking after Adam, the way Adam normally looks after everyone else. He gets worried Tommy will get mad one day though, he can't even play his guitar in their house, because Adam has a headache.

　

He's pulled out of his depressing musings when Tommy opens the door, carefully, trying to avoid letting into much light and he's carrying a tray. He comes over to the bed and sets the tray on Adam's lap when he sits up; his favorite vegetarian burrito from a place Tommy got him addicted to. He has a new cool catch for Adam's forehead that he switches out for the slightly warm one. He lights a candle on the dresser, so Adam can see his food better, but without the light causing him pain. It's the most romantic, thoughtful thing anyone has ever had done for him and he leans over to kiss Tommy softly when Tommy sits down beside him on the bed.

　

"This is really romantic." Adam says softly.

　

"Well, I thought you deserved a little romance." Tommy shrugs and sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky, finding a sweet romantic man like Tommy.

　

"You’re too good to me. Did you order in? I didn't hear you leave, but then I didn't hear the doorbell ring." Adam says starting his dinner, glad the nausea he's been feeling has passed. He's starving, so distracted by the pain he's been in that he didn't even realize he was hungry till Tommy brought his romantic candle lit dinner to bed.

　

"I called them, waited outside when it was close to the time they said they'd be. I didn't want them to ring the bell." Tommy says lightly and Adam feels his heart flutter. He doesn't deserve to be treated like he's special, be romanced, but Tommy does it anyway, puts up with Adam lying around like he's dying every time he gets a migraine.

　

"You’re the sweetest, most romantic man I have ever met, I'd have never had guessed you'd be like this." Adam admits. When they had been friends, he'd thought he would never be more to Tommy, but now he is and he doesn't know what he would do if he lost Tommy; he thinks it might kill him. He'd rather have one of these killer migraines every day for the rest of his life than lose Tommy.

　

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my rep." Tommy jokes.

　

"I promise I won't, but I think people already know that under all that metal and rocker stuff, you’re the sweetest man and the whole band’s seen how romantic you are." Adam points out and Tommy blushes a little. He's so shy sometimes, it's sweet. Originally he had read Tommy's shyness as disinterest and it had broken his heart till everyone pointed out that Tommy did romantic things for him all the time. Tommy might not have been able to say 'I like you' or 'I want you' back then, not with words, but his actions had said it for him.

　

Tommy stays with him while he eats, so quiet that if Adam looked away he wouldn't be able to tell that Tommy was there. He's so good to Adam, keeping him company but not making the pain worse. Adam can't normally be around anyone when he has a migraine, but Tommy's different, not just romantic, more so than any boyfriend Adam has had before, he's also so still and calm at times, peaceful to be around. Once he's finished eating, he puts the tray on the floor and opens his arms, knowing Tommy won't say no and he doesn't, cuddling up close to Adam, laid out half on top of him, groin to groin, chest to chest.

　

They haven't had sex in three days, his head's been hurting so much he hasn't been in the mood at all, but there’s something about today, the romance maybe, that makes him feel like he hasn't touched Tommy in a lot longer than three days and he's suddenly really in the mood; the pain isn't gone and he can't ignore it, but it'll hurt either way, so he might as well have some pleasure. He kisses Tommy, softly before licking over his bottom lip, asking, not demanding entry and like everything else in their lives, Tommy gives it to him willingly. He rolls his hips, grinding up into Tommy as they make out and he imagines this is what it would have been like to be out and dating in high school He's too tired and week from his migraine to do much, but they can do this and he can get them both off. 

　

Adam cups Tommy's ass, encouraging him to move and soon they have a rhythm, grinding into each other, hard cocks rubbing together through the thin cotton of Adam's pajama pants and the rough denim of Tommy's jeans. As much as he wants naked, wants skin, he knows he's not up to it. So he compromises, sliding his hand up the back of Tommy's T-shirt, soft warm skin under his hand and it feels perfect, sex of any kind between them is always perfect, both of them so in tune with each other’s bodies that they always know where to touch, to kiss, to bite, how soft or hard a touch to give. Adam comes without warning, hips bucking up into Tommy's and Tommy breaks the kiss to gasp Adam's name, coming just seconds after Adam. Once their orgasms have ended, Tommy goes boneless on top of Adam. He lays there for a while before getting up and doing his best to clean them both up without leaving the room. 

　

"Leave the candle alight or put it out?" Tommy asks, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his pajama pants.

　

"Put it out." He wants to try and nap and hopefully when he wakes up the pain will be gone, he'd settle just for it being less like pins being pushed into his skull. Tommy blows out the candle and climbs into bed with Adam, a line of warmth alone his side, fighting off the chills he feels from the sticky cool pack on his forehead.

　

"Thank you for this week, taking care of me and being so romantic today." Adam says softly into the dark.

　

"I like looking after you, you do it all the time for everyone. I wish you weren't in pain though. And as for romance? Do you have any idea how romantic you are to me? Like every day. I've never doubted for a moment that you love me, because you show it every day. And I want to be able to show you I love you that much too." Tommy says softly, resting his head on Adam's chest.

　

"Baby, you do show me you, I don't ever doubt it either." Adam whispers and they find each other’s mouths in the dark, kissing sweetly before settling back down. He's right about sex not helping with the pain, but he no longer feels pathetic; a pathetic man wouldn't have won Tommy's love, his heart. Adam did that and Tommy won Adam's heart without even trying. He's not sure if Tommy stole his heart, maybe he just gave it away, either way, he's glad Tommy's the man who has it.

　

The End.


End file.
